


Tonervention

by chloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had to be done about the obvious toner Chloe had for Beca. It was starting to interfere with rehearsals, and they couldn’t afford to lose valuable practice time to Chloe’s ogling. Aubrey decided there was only one thing they could do. They had to hold an intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonervention

Chloe put away her books and glanced at her cell phone to ascertain the time. When she saw how close it was to time for rehearsal she gasped and slipped on her shoes, rushing out the door. She arrived at rehearsal right on time. Noticing that her teammates were all seated, including Aubrey, she furrowed her brows. Then she realized who was missing from this scenario.   
  
“Where’s Beca?” she asked, looking at her friends.   
  
“I knew she’d ask that,” Stacie murmured to Cynthia Rose, who was seated beside her, “didn’t I tell you she’d ask that?”   
  
“Your girlfriend isn’t here,” Fat Amy explained.   
  
“My girlfriend? She’s not my…”  
  
“Park it,” Aubrey demanded as she rose from her seat, gesturing to the now empty chair for Chloe to sit down in.   
  
Confused, she made her way over to the chair and sat down, giving her full attention to Aubrey. Her first thought was that Aubrey was finally kicking Beca out of the Bellas, which was the last thing that she herself wanted. She pressed her lips together and waited for Aubrey to speak.   
  
“We’re all here, Chloe, not for rehearsal, but for you. There’s something that’s come to our attention. We’re not even sure that you’re aware of it,” the blonde spoke slowly, taking in a breath, “this is an intervention.”   
  
Chloe laughed, “An intervention? Those are for like, drug addicts and stuff. Why are you guys having an intervention for  _me_?”   
  
“Chloe, sweetie. You have a toner for Beca. And while there is no rule that Bellas can’t date other Bellas, well, frankly, it’s a distraction. You’ve been missing dance moves I thought you knew. Your voice hasn’t been up to par. And we’ve all seen the way you look at her during rehearsal,” Aubrey told her, trying to be gentle and kind, which wasn’t an easy feat for someone like her.   
  
“You look at her like she’s a cheesecake, and you’re like, really hungry,” Amy related with a grin.   
  
Stacie grimaced, “Your girl crush is worse than the one Cynthia Rose has on me.”   
  
“Hey!” Cynthia Rose sounded offended, but then she shrugged, “nah, you’re right.”   
  
“See? Everyone’s noticed,” Aubrey continued pointedly.   
  
No one heard Lilly when she said “Even I noticed.”   
  
Chloe gasped in disbelief at her friend’s words. They had no idea what they were talking about.   
  
She and Beca were friends. She didn’t have a crush on her. She didn’t let her eyes linger on her or touch her unnecessarily like when she helped her with dance moves she claimed to already know—oh god, they were _right._  
  
“Shit,” Chloe whispered to herself, putting her head in her hands.   
  
“She figured it out. She knows we’re right. You know we’re right, right?” Amy sounded excited, “I think if you just banged her like you so obviously want to, you’d stop being so distracted by your big ‘ol toner, what do you guys think?”   
  
“Yeah, totally. My concentration’s been top notch since Stacie and I—” Cynthia Rose began, being silenced by Stacie’s dark look, “Let’s just pretend I didn’t say that.”   
  
Chloe groaned and stood up, moving beside of Aubrey and gazing at her with uncertainty. She couldn’t believe her friends had picked up on her crush before she had.   
  
“Do you think Beca knows?”   
  
“Unless all that metal she wears in her ears constantly zaps her brain cells, I’m gonna say she knows. You’re pretty obvious, Chlo,” Aubrey said, leaning against the dry erase board.   
  
“I don’t think I am,” Chloe argued valiantly.   
  
“Au contraire, mademoiselle. Remember, you jumped into her shower that one time. You were both naked. If that’s not obvious I don’t know what is,” Stacie grinned, “although I don’t blame you. For a munchkin, she’s got a pretty bangin’ body. Have you seen her tits? Not as good as mine, but…”  
  
“I know, right?” Cynthia Rose began discussing the finer points of Beca’s breasts before Aubrey interrupted them, clearing her throat loudly.   
  
“For the record, they’re even more awesome when she’s naked,” Chloe put in, but when she saw Aubrey’s glare, she paused, “were you going to say something?”   
  
Aubrey rolled her eyes, crossing her arms to her chest.   
  
“Just that you know I’m not Beca’s biggest fan. But if you like her, you really should do something about it, instead of being a spaz all the time. It’s really bringing us down. If boning her will keep you on task, then go for it.”   
  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Bree, but I wouldn’t even know what to say to her.”   
  
“Yeah, you would. I’ve heard you talking about it in your sleep. You know what to say.”   
  
“Oooh. Just quote one of those weepy romantic movies you American women love so much,” Amy suggested from her chair, “Beca wouldn’t even know, cos she’d never watch one of them movies.”   
  
Chloe laughed. As much as she loved the Bellas, she didn’t think she’d be taking any dating tips from any of them. Even if Amy seemed to get laid a remarkable amount. Really, it was impressive how many guys she’d pulled this semester alone.   
  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”   
  
“So you’re asking her out, right?” Cynthia Rose beamed, excited at the prospect of these two gorgeous women dating, “we can totally double d…”  
  
She stopped herself, realizing that she’d almost revealed her secret relationship with Stacie for the second time. She didn’t meet the other girl’s eyes. Stacie let out a loud sigh.   
  
“Ugh, fine, Cynthia Rose and I are dating, there, I said it, can we all move on?”   
  
“How’s that work?” Amy asked with genuine curiosity, “does she, like strap something on and go to town, or d’you guys do hand and mouth stuff only? I’m just—I’m asking for a friend.”   
  
“Back to the issue at hand,” Aubrey reigned them back in, “Chloe, it’s settled. You’re going to ask her out.”   
  
“Okay,” Chloe nodded, breathing in, “I can do this. I’m going to ask her out.”   
  
The door to the rehearsal space swung open and Beca stepped through, looking at the girls with a questioning stare. She put her hands on her hips.   
  
“Aubrey, what the hell? You texted me to tell me that rehearsal was cancelled and now you guys are practicing without me? I thought even you had better tact than that. Okay, no I didn’t, that’s why I came here, cause I didn’t believe you’d really cancel rehearsal, but what in the hell? Is that your way of kicking me out? I deserve more courtesy than that.”   
  
“As much as I relish the thought of  _not_  having to see you for several hours a day, no, I’m not kicking you out of the Bellas. I was serious about cancelling rehearsal. This was a completely unrelated personal matter that we all needed to discuss,” Aubrey told her briskly, her eyes flicking to Chloe.   
  
“If you guys are planning me a surprise birthday party, my birthday isn’t for a couple of weeks,” Beca deadpanned, leaning against the wall.   
  
“Yeeeeeeah. I think I should prob’ly go now,” Amy stood from her chair, trying to think of an excuse for leaving, “I’ve got that—that date. With the guy at the buffet. He works there. He’s giving me free food, it’s great. Bye!”   
  
Stacie jumped up next, grabbing Cynthia Rose’s hand.   
  
“And we have to go have sex.”   
  
“Whoa, are they really…?” Beca gaped as the two women walked off together with their hands intertwined.   
  
Jessica, Denise, and Ashley followed suit, and Lilly came up to Beca.   
  
“If you ever think about selling your organs, you should give me a call. There are people who pay a lot for a good kidney,” she whispered, giving Beca a startling smile before heading out the door like the others had moments before.   
  
Only Chloe, Beca and Aubrey remained in the rehearsal space. Beca was more than a little confused about the strange meeting that had been going on without her.   
  
Aubrey’s gaze moved from Chloe to Beca and she clasped her hands together, feigning a grin.   
  
“Well, then, if you’ll excuse me,” she didn’t bother making an excuse as she grabbed her bag and left the room in favor of anywhere else.   
  
Beca narrowed her eyes, “Well, that was weird.”   
  
“It was, wasn’t it?” Chloe chuckled awkwardly.   
  
“Yeah. What’s up, though, seriously? I can literally feel the awkward.”   
  
“Oh, um, the girls were having an intervention…for me,” the redhead tried to explain, her cheeks turning scarlet as Beca regarded her with raised eyebrows, “because they said my toner for you was too distracting and that I should just ask you out and get it over with.”   
  
“Is that so?” Beca smirked.   
  
Chloe managed a nod before she looked away. She didn’t usually get like this, all flustered and nervous. She was confident pretty much all the time. But this whole thing threw her for a loop. She hadn’t even been aware of her crush on Beca and now that she was, it was staring her in the face and making her incredibly self-conscious.   
  
“It’s true, isn’t it? What they said.”   
  
“Maybe it is. Would that be a bad thing?” Chloe wasn’t sure how Beca would feel about the idea of a girl crushing on her, let alone going out on a date with one.   
  
The wry smile didn’t leave Beca’s lips.   
  
“Depends on who you’re asking. Cos I’m willing to bet Aubrey wouldn’t be pleased.”   
  
“What about you? Would you be pleased?”   
  
“Would I be pleased?” the shorter woman laughed, “About the prospect of a smoking hot redhead lusting over me so much that it interferes with remembering a routine she had memorized over a year ago? Yeah. I’m pretty pleased. So. The asking me out thing. Are you going to get to that, or…?”  
  
Chloe grinned widely, her face lighting up at Beca’s positive response. If Beca was into her, too, that meant she didn’t have to be nervous or awkward. She could just be herself. Which was a good thing, because honestly? The whole being nervous thing just wasn’t enjoyable.   
  
“Beca, will you go out with me?”   
  
“I’d love to. Duh.”   
  
“Aca-awesome!”   
  
Beca rolled her eyes, “I hate when Aubrey adds aca to the beginning of every word,” she hesitantly reached for Chloe’s hand, “but it’s cute when you do it. So, what are we doing on our date? Please don’t say we’re going to the movies because I—”  
  
“Hate movies, I know. We could go bowling or ice skating. And have dinner, too, of course.”   
  
“Alright, but I have to warn you, I’m awesomely bad at both of those things,” Beca’s fingers laced with Chloe’s, “when are we doing this?”   
  
“Friday?”   
  
“What about now?” The freshman asked.   
  
“Now we’ll go back to your room and cuddle?” at the shake of Beca’s head, she revised her statement, “make out?”   
  
“That’s better. I’m not really a cuddler. Anything that pisses Kimmy Jin off is a win,” she pulled Chloe toward the door and they walked out of the rehearsal hall together, still holding each other’s hand, “do you think Stacie meant what she said about sleeping with Cynthia Rose?”   
  
“She did. Before you got here, Stacie told us they were together. Guess Cynthia Rose finally wore her down,” Chloe giggled, “I can’t say I’m surprised.”   
  
“Really? I am. And what about us? Are you surprised about that?” Beca offered as they veered toward her dorm room.   
  
Chloe’s lips turned upward, “I’m surprised, yeah, but glad. It just…makes sense, you know?”   
  
“Says the girl who launched herself literally an inch from my face and declared that she thought we were gonna be ‘fast friends’. I’d say it makes perfect sense.”


End file.
